


On The Verge Of Silence

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By BlueThis story concerns made up events after "The Trial" and into "Reunion." It's from Angel’s point of view and concerns his thoughts on Darla.





	On The Verge Of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Rated: PG-13
> 
> Disclaimer: The Darla and Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon, the Kuzuis and FOX. No copyright infringement is intended.

She is so beautiful. Everytime I see her I want to wallow in her light (the light she doesn't know she has) and just look at her all day. Yes, she’s confused as to who she is but so am I and feeling this way only makes me feel closer to her.   
  
"Darla?"   
  
She looks up at me and all I can do is stare back. I'm stunned. Speechless even. I reach for her hand and gratefully she takes mine. I bring her up to me and remember a moment in time. This was a moment when we were at odds, very distant odds with one another.   
  
Back a few years ago, after she was revamped by Dru I didn’t know what to do. I was a complete mess mentally and physically. I wanted to save her soul and the only way to completely save her was to kill her. The next night I found her grave and bracing myself tried to do my duty. The moment I uncovered her face I had to take a moment. She looked so peaceful and innocent, but I couldn’t be fooled. I then uncovered a little of her left breast and again took a moment.   
  
"Brace yourself Angel."   
  
Finally I took out my steak and bracing myself prepared to plunge it into her heart and letting her body rest in peace but . . . I was stopped . . . by Drusilla.   
  
At that time Darla woke up from death’s slumber(embrace) and saw me for the first time with new eyes. Confused she took one look at the stake in my hand, looked back at me while walking backwards . . . away from me until finally she ran away.   
  
Dazed all I could do was stand there and look after her.   
  
I eventually learned about Darla and Dru’s plan to overtake Wolfram and Hart. Of course as usual Wolfram and Hart underestimated two of the most powerful vamps in history. A blood bath was about to occur and shockingly enough I didn’t really care to do anything meaningful.   
  
As I walked into Wolfram and Hart I slowly made my way down an empty corridor. I could smell the blood and at the same time . . .   
  
I sensed Darla’s presence.   
  
I wasn’t sure where she was exactly but she was very near. Finally I saw her emerge from behind a column a distance away.   
  
All she did was stare at me.   
  
And again took note of the stake in my hand.   
  
Ha, deja vu.   
  
And then she did something that completely broke one more thread in me.   
  
Slowly yet surely a tear flowed from her eye and I watched as it slowly fell down her cheek. She then walked toward me and my "hold" was weakening. My stake was still in my hand, and I was a bit baffled that she would trust me enough now in these circumstances to _not_ stake her or . . . maybe she wanted me to kill her. I don’t know . . . but eventually I felt Darla press up against me . . . and kiss me.   
  
I kissed her back and then suddenly dropped my stake and held onto her for dear life. As the kiss became more passionate she ran her hands through my hair until suddenly she let go of me and I noticed the dread in her face.   
  
Drusilla was coming.   
  
Reading her expression I told her I would save her. She looked at me then and wiped her old tears away.   
  
She then quickly took my stake from the floor, placed it in my hand . . . while caressing it and without returning my gaze . . .   
  
she ran away.   
  
My eyes followed her and my heart broke one more time.   
  
Would I have to kill her or would she save herself?   
  
Only time would tell and yet waiting and wondering about the outcome will probably destroy me.   
  
but alas   
  
I can rest now   
  
because she's here now . . . in my arms safe, well, and strong.   
  


The End


End file.
